


The Ceremony (pt. 2)

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [3]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, Church of Satan, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, The Apocalypse, Virgin Sacrifice, child of satan, pizza with pineapple, satanic cult, satanic themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: So you didn't like "The Ceremony" because it would make Chris anxious? You think he needs to be protected and defended from fans like me?I'm so glad you've come to the wrong place. He's a 38-year-old straight white man with a supportive family. (Also, he doesn't read fan fiction, so eat a bag of dicks.)This is for you, anonymous. I'm continuing this series purely out of spite. Love you!





	The Ceremony (pt. 2)

You awoke to a loud clap on your ass. 

“Saddle up cowgirl. We ride again,” Chris muttered lowly in your ear. 

Sometime while waiting for Beelzebub to make an appearance, you had drifted off. You craned your neck around to see who was still here. Anton and his daughter had disappeared. The other congregants stretched out on the floor in a sex haze. Panic zinged up your spine. 

“How long is he supposed to take?”

“Hm? Satan? The ruler of Hell? Well…you know…he IS a busy man. The spell says sometimes a few minutes, sometimes a few days.”

You stretched your arms out and wiggled your wrists in the restraints. 

“You think we could get some pizza or something? I’m a little hungry…”

Truth be told, you were really hungry. There were no clocks in the church of Satan. There was no telling how long you had been there. 

“Yeah. Why not? What kind you want?”

“Cheese. Just plain.”

“I’ll get you ham and pineapple.”

“Hnh?! I didn’t ask for that,” you screeched. 

He rummaged through his clothes and pulled out his cell phone.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Shhhhh. I’m ordering. Yeah. Can we get the usual? Yup. Yup. That’s right. We’ll see you in 20 minutes. Cool. Thanks.”

“I swear. You better not have ordered pineapple and ham. That shit is an abomination.”

Chris stretched to his full height and stalked over to you. The flames from the surrounding candles briefly flashed in his blue eyes. 

“I’m the supreme leader here. I run the show. Do you see Anton here? No. We do things MY way now. Stop complaining.”

You whimpered watching him tug on his dick. He kneeled behind you. He licked from the hood of your pussy to your clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back to admire his handiwork. 

“Oh…you liked that.” 

He nipped at your butt cheek, forcing you to jolt forwards on the altar. He placed both of his large hands on each cheek and exposed you to the congregation. He gently licked around the edge of your tight brown rosebud. 

“Please! No! I don’t like anything back there! Exit only—exit! Only!”

Chris laughed wickedly and thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. You wiggled into his face. Surely, you had been possessed by demons now. Moans and grunts of pleasure fell from your lips at the wicked work he performed. A trickle of sweat slid down your spine. 

“Wait—uh—wait! I thought—mmm yeah—Satan is bor—born from—my womb.”

“Yeah. He is. But we can have fun in the meantime.”

Chris stroked himself leisurely while he watched your supine form. He tweaked your hardened nipples and caressed down your torso. 

“Have you had enough?”

“Yes. Yes! Please. Let me go!”

“No. The spawn hasn’t been born yet. The apocalypse hasn’t begun yet.”

“What?! I’m supposed to trigger the apocalypse? Now that’s just rude.”

“Pizza for the Supreme Leader?”

“Congregant! Did you forget to lock the front door?! Get him outta here!”

The pizza boy scurried after a naked man in a red cloak, leaving you strapped to the altar. Chris disappeared down a side hallway and returned with a box of pizza. 

“You want some? Keep your strength up?”

“Well, I asked for cheese—”

“Oh just eat!”

He held up a slice to your mouth. You devoured the slice in record time. 

“I don’t know what I was expecting for my first ceremony. I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised that since I’m a virgin, I’m the ACTUAL virgin sacrifice.”

“Mmhmm. You’ve done well so far.”

“So, you’re gonna let me outta these things while we wait for Satan’s child to arrive. Children never arrive on time. Parents gotta wrangle them into the car…running around grabbing last minute things…you know how it is.”

“Nah.”

Chris wiped his hands on a discarded red cloak. He picked up the Hitachi Wand from the floor and you fisted your hands. He gently swept his hands up the tops of your thighs and spread your folds. He pressed the wand against your clit and turned it on a low setting. The low frequency vibrations felt like a gentle massage. You relaxed against it. He watched you lie against the altar before he turned it up to the highest setting. You jolted against the altar, smashing your hips against the edge. Chris braced his forearm against your lower back to pin you in place. The tension of an impending orgasm curled quickly in your lower abdomen. It snapped within minutes. Pleasure, calm, wellness, and contentment washed through you. Chris removed the vibrator from between your legs as you twitched in the aftermath. He kneeled behind you and wiggled the tip of his tongue against your clit, making you convulse and jump forward again. 

“Nice. You’re wet enough for me.”

He stood and nudged the tip of his hard dick between your moist folds. 

“I can’t—Chris—it’s too—too much.”

His dick slid into your glistening honey pot, caressing your G-spot. A breath involuntarily escaped your mouth when Chris laid his full weight on your back and interlocked his fingers with yours. 

“Can you give me another one?” He asked menacingly.

You squeezed your eyes shut. A tear leaked out the side of your eye and dripped onto the velvet. He nibbled on your earlobe and set a steady pace of pumping into you. He reached between you and the altar. He rubbed your belly right below your belly button. 

“You’re the devil,” you hissed. 

“God, I hope so,” he replied.

That delicious friction returned to your lower belly. He continued to rub in a clockwise circle. Your hips took on a life of their own and you rolled your hips against him in a circular motion. You knew Chris was getting close because he could no longer keep up his rhythm. You worked your hips harder, eager to feel him cum inside of you again—eager to watch him twitch and convulse in pleasure because of you. 

“Chris—I can’t—”

“Yes, baby. You can. Make a mess. Do it for me. I know you can.”

The wetness seeped down your thighs as the coil snapped. You collapsed against the altar as Chris came inside of you. His hands flexed and gripped you as he twitched on top of you. He awkwardly slid off of you and examined your pussy. Wetness trailed down the inside of your thighs. 

“I think we were successful this time.”

“Oh—Chris—uh—”

The next comment fell from your mouth as you felt your belly begin to expand. He released you from your restraints long enough to put you on your back and tie you down again. Chris knelt between your legs, almost as though he was worshipping your pussy which in reality he probably was. A congregant rushed into the church. 

“Supreme Leader! It has begun! Swarms of locusts are invading. Planes are falling from the sky. The sky has turned a shade of green. Come and see!”

“I am literally surrounded by morons. Can’t you see? The child of Satan is being born right now. Look!”

You were amazed that your belly could swell so much in such a short time. Pain wracked your body. You’d never given birth before what with being a virgin and all that, but was this giving birth? This was hell! You’d never do it again! You wailed and cried with the pain searing your body. Then, it all stopped. 

“What?! What happened?! Servant, check outside!”

“Sir, it’s all stopped. Everything is back to normal.”

“What happened?!”

Chris was enraged. There was no telling what he would to you now.


End file.
